Unable To Complete Mission
by blacktears
Summary: Heero is given a mission he can't complete...yaoi. 1x2x1 and 3x4...not for Relena lovers (though no senseless Relena bashing in this). please review if you read. working title
1. Default Chapter

Normal disclaimer applies.  
Note: not for Relena-lovers...this won't have any mindless bashing of her, but I'm making her out to be a bit of a...well, bitch. Will contain 1x2x1 and 3x4. Working title...can't think of anything else. ^^;;;  
  
  
  
Unable to Complete Mission  
  
  
He was the life of the party, a smile plastered consistantly on his face as he practically bounced from guest to guest of Relena's be celebration, wrapping an arm around someone and chatting amiably for a few minutes before moving on to the next victim. The boy's long braid swung behind him like a living thing, a thick black snake perhaps, and his violet eyes glowed with a beauty unsurrpassed on earth or the colonies...it was hard to believe that he was a Gundam pilot...that he'd killed and-more importantly-that people wanted to kill him.  
  
Heero forced his eyes off the other pilot and down to the small screen on his laptop that sat on one of the round tables in the ballroom. He opened a window and began typing rapidly.  
  
  
Date: Saturday, September 15  
Time: 19:23   
To: j@gd.colonies.org  
Subject: Mission  
From: 01@gp.colonies.org  
  
Unable to complete mission. Please advise.  
  
-01  
  
  
Pressing the send button, Heero found himself drumming his fingers impatiently as he waited for the e-mail to go out. Just was the window automatically closed, a surprising wieght settled itself on Heero's shoulders. Automatically, Heero had already drawn his gun adn snapped the laptop shut before his brain registered that it was Duo. Scowling, Heero met those beautiful eyes that were only inches from his own hard ones.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, forcing himself to ignore the infectious smile that the other boy wore.  
  
Duo's face reassembled itself into something resembling seriousness. "I want a dance." he said, his voice unnatrually grave, though his eyes twinkled with joy-filled mischeif.  
  
Heero glanced over his shoulder to the crowded dance floor where couples and a couple of singles alike swayed to the soft music a string quintette was playing. "Then dance," he said, turning his eyes back towards Duo. "I'm certain that there are many people here who would dance with you-and if not, then dance on your own. I fail to see why your pestering me."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "But Heero," his voice took on a degree of whine calculated to get on Heero's nerves, but not so bad that the dark haired pilot would deny Duo what he wanted. "I want to dance with YOU..."  
  
Heero frowned. He'd been in arguments of that nature with Duo-and it always ended up the same way. Duo would bug him relentlessly until Heero submitted to whatever whim the American wanted-and if Heero didn't do it fast enough, Duo's tatics got a bit...vicious and embarresing.  
  
Cobalt eyes narrowed. "I do this and you'll leave me alone?"  
  
Duo nodded quickly, his braid bouncing at the base of his neck and down his spine. "For the rest of the evening," he promised, reaching up to pat his cross in a gesture that had grown to mean a promise. "But you have to dance a full dance with me."  
  
Scowling, Heero slipped his gun away once again-truth was he'd forgotten he was holding it-and stood up. "All right." he agreed. He didn't want to argue with the boy...he had too much on his mind just then...like that bleeding mission that J had saddled him with.  
  
"Yay!" Duo said, grin on his face as he jumped a bit into the air, drawing several guest's attention. Heero's scowl deepened and he glowered at them until they looked hastily away. "Thank you thank you thank you, Heero!" Duo said, grabbing Heero's hand in one of his own, and practically dragging the reluctant pilot of Wing to the dance floor. With a grin like a cat, Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's neck, resting his head on the other's shoulder rather than assuming the traditional positions for a waltz. Heero didn't bother say anything, simply put his hands awkwardly on Duo's hips as the music started.   
  
Duo led, a smile on his lips as the two slowly made their way around the floor, ignoring the few stares and whispers that followed them. With Heero's intensity and Duo's hyper cheeriness, stares were something that neither were unused to. Heero's eyes scanned the room absently, noticing the frown and glower that Relena wore before they turned in such a way that his back was to her.  
  
~*~  
  
If there was a heaven, Duo was in it. Heero was by no means the best of dancers; his hands, so agile when it came to cleaning a gun, were clumsy on Duo's sides and his feet seemed to drag across the polished floor...but his hands were on Duo's sides; Duo's head was on his shoulder and they were dancing. Few things could make the braided pilot happier. And what made it even better, was that Heero had turned Miss. Perfect Peacecraft down for a dance earlier that evening.  
  
Cracking his violet eyes open, Duo's smile widened. Yes, there she was, high and mighty Queen of the world, at her own party...staring at the dancers with a look of pure hatred deforming her features. He closed his eyes once again, and let himself bask in her annoyance...and Heero's arms.  
  
~*~  
  
The dance ended and Heero left Duo without ceremony. Colbalt eyes searched the room for Relena, but didn't see her. She was likely playing the good hostess, bidding her guests good-bye, or seeing that there was enough champain...it didn't really matter. Heero didn't want to talk to her-not really...but facing her was somewhat inavoidable with him.  
  
Greatfully the Perfect Soldier returned to the table where he'd left his laptop, not surprised to find Wufei sitting there, book in hand, his reading glasses perched on the edge of his nose. He glanced up as Heero pulled his chair out and sat down, immediatly opening his laptop. No words were exchanged between the two, which was the way Heero liked it. Though, usually, it wasn't Chang he had trouble with...Quatre and Duo were the overly social ones. Especially Duo.  
  
He waited a moment for his laptop to come out of sleep mode, then Heero opened his INBOX folder. One new message...from Dr. J, just as he'd hoped.  
  
He opened message and waited impatiently for the four seconds it took to load.  
  
  
Date: Saturday, September 15  
Time: 19:34   
To: 01@gp.colonies.org  
Subject: RE: Mission  
From: j@gd.colonies.org  
  
Why unable to complete mission?  
  
-J  
  
  
Frowning, Heero quickly wrote a reply: Personal reasons. He sent it off as soon as he was finished. The Perfect Soldier was about to close the window, when the laptop emmitted a soft beeping noise. J was on just then? Heero opened the new e-mail with an emotion not unsimular to anxiety invading his mind...  
  
  
Date: Saturday, September 15  
Time: 19:39   
To: 01@gp.colonies.org  
Subject: RE: Mission  
From: j@gd.colonies.org  
  
Insufficient reason.  
Mission stands-assisinate pilot 02 by the end of the night.  
  
-J  
  
  
  
  
  
Tsudzuku  
  
  
review? onegai???? 


	2. 

It had long been dark by the time that Heero returned to the safe house. He'd left Relena's party shortly after he'd recieved the most recent e-mail from Dr. J...the e-mail that insisted he murder his comrade and friend, Duo. He'd wandered away from the well-lit hall, leaving only a message with Wufei that he'd not be back that night...he'd wandered into the sunset like some hero from an old story. But Heero wasn't feeling victorious; heroic or glorified. Instead, he stomach was twisted into a knot and his mind was racing through the situation so fast that he wasn't entirely sure if any of his thoughts were coherant enough to accomplish the mission, should he choose to.  
  
Why would J order him to kill Duo? Had Duo become a leak, a liability? No...Heero would know if he had-Heero spent all too much time with the braided boy, and even if he didn't, J was the type to tell him such things. This once, J offered him no choice, no options whatsoever...that was a little bizaare in itself. If Duo hadn't switched sides, what type of thing would warrant his assasination? Perhaps it was a test-it wouldn't be the first time J had placed his "perfect soldier" in a difficult situation simply to see where his loyalties lay; to see how well the good doctor had done on his little experiment...if it was a test, Heero would show his mentor just how perfect a soldier he'd become. He'd kill him. Not Duo, Heero would kill J. He'd cut J's living heart out of his chest and serve it to Duo on a silver platter as apology and explanation of Heero's behavior towards him. There was also the possibility that J's reasoning was much more petty...a bet or arguement with Professor G, for instance. If THAT were the case, both the scientists would soon lie dead at Heero's feet. Wing's pilot WOULD find out the reasoning behind the orders and would take care of things accordingly.  
  
There was only one question left in the dark haired pilot's mind: should he complete the given mission?  
  
It was a thought that bugged Heero...he didn't believe that J would order another Gundam pilot's life because of something terribly petty or simply a test...the pilots were too valuble. They were NEEDED in the war, if the rebels had any hope of winning. Plus it was a mission...that fact in itself teared at Heero's mind, begging him to complete it and move on. Complete it and move on...it wasn't a mission like all the others! And he'd even disobeyed some of those for various reasons...he hadn't killed Relena because he thought she was necessary for peace. Duo was necessary for the eventual coming of peace too, wasn't he?  
  
It was after midnight when Heero finally shoved the thoughts aside and started back to the safe house, his decision made.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo was fast asleep when Heero crept silently into the room that they shared. The braided pilot was sprawled out on his twin sized bed, entirely covered by a dark blue blanket. Only one bare leg, which hung off the bed, and his thick traidmark braid were visable. Heero's blue eyes focused on the form a moment, before he turned towards his desk, temporarily ignoring his target's presence.  
  
It took all the control Heero possessed to focus on the task of opening his laptop and getting into his e-mail. The internet lagged painfully, and Heero drummed his fingers quietly against the desk-impatience tinging his thoughts. When the dull page loaded, Heero found that there were no new messages-which was a little bit disapointing. He'd hoped to find that J had written back and revoked the last mission, for one reason or another...of course, new messages could also mean that J was wondering why the American pilot still breathed. Perhaps having no news was truly a blessing, as people said.  
  
Opening a window, Heero drafted a simple, short letter. Heero had never been one for eloquince or unnecessary words, even with the bitterness, disgust and growing hatred he felt tinging his writing.   
  
Date: Sunday, September 16  
Time: 1:43   
To: j@gd.colonies.org  
Subject: RE: Mission  
From: 01@gp.colonies.org  
  
Mission accepted and will be accomplished before 06:00.  
  
-01  
  
Heero took a deep breath, closing his eyes with a display of emotion that he'd never show were anyone around. He clicked the send button.  
  
It was done-Heero couldn't recall the message now. He shut the laptop with a snap, and stood to face his sleeping partner. He made his way to the bed and very gently pulled the covers aside to reveal Duo's face. Deep in a peaceful sleep, Duo seemed like a regular teenager...a boy who dreamt of girls; the future and aceing his algebra exam-had Heero not known who he was, he'd never have suspected that Duo had killed and destroyed...that Duo was more than that normal teenager, blissfully held in sleep's care. A small line of drool had escaped Duo's mouth and led slowly down his cheek...another sign that he was just human. Why would J want this dead?  
  
Heero shook his head, banishing the thoughts, the internal argument from his mind. There was only one thing to do now-only one option he truly had. He would debate the reasons and ethics behind J's order later.  
  
On the floor beside Duo's bed was a scattered pile of manga beside a dirty mug from several days ago. Lying on top of the manga was one of the black eye masks that some people liked to wear over their eyes to sleep. Duo used it when he was away on missions, in a place where true dark was impossible. He also had a pair of earplug stashed somewhere, but those weren't important to Heero's plan.  
  
Without taking his eyes off the sleeping pilot, Heero beant and snatched the eye mask up. Unconsiously holding his breath, Heero slid the eye mask over Duo's relaxed face. Duo didn't stir. With an expression that nearly resembled a smile, Heero gently took the other boy's braid, wrapping it carefully around Duo's jaw line, and forcing it into the boy's mouth. Miraculously, Duo remainded deep in the grip of sleep, even through Heero's minstrations.  
  
The next part was the hardest-and for this, Heero didn't even bother with all the care that he'd used before. In a quick, confusing motion, Heero flipped his friend onto his stomach, grabbing his hands and forcing them behind his back. Heero ripped a strip of cloth off his own green tank top and used it to bind the hands as Duo began to squirm, small squeeks imerging from his throat as he was rudely woken in that awkwards and helpless position. Heero remained completely silent as he skillfully tied his friend, dispite the increasingly violent thrashing of the body. As soon as the hands were tied, Heero wrapped the blanket tightly around Duo's body, restraining his kicks and squirms to some extent, while muffling the small noises that Duo got past the make-shift gag.   
  
"Shut up," Heero hissed, wondering if his friend even heard him-and if he did, would he really be quiet? With a slight grunt, Heero picked his package up, slinging Duo's body over his shoulder with little effort. Duo kicked harder, his feet connecting with the lower part of Heero's back-but the kicks were fairly weak and he hit no weak spot, so Heero paid them no attention as he started quickly out of the room, stopping only long enough to grab his laptop from the desk.  
  
Heero carried Duo down into the hanger where the Gundam's were kept. Duo quieted along the way as he realised the futility in fighting his unseen assailant...but even through the blanket wrapped tightly around him, Heero could feel how tense Duo's muscels were-ready to fight or run the second he had an opportunity.   
  
Heero paused at Wing's massive feet, and glanced briefly upwards at his tremendous Gundam. He felt small, as he always did when standing beside his mechanical partner...small, but somehow important.  
  
"I'm putting you down now," Heero announced to his burden as his attention turned away from the mecha looming over them. Muscels tensed further-so far that Heero was ceratin Duo was getting a cramp...stupid really. Tensing up so much that you get a cramp, making it near impossible to fight well enough to win-especially against someone like Heero.  
  
Heero let Duo down gently but without ceremony. THe moment that the bundle touched the ground, Duo began writhing within the blankets, trying to free himself from the tangle of folds. Heero watched the other's slow progress for a moment with sorrowful eyes, then sighed. "I'm sorry," he whispered, tears coming unbidden to his deep eyes as he reached for his gun.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: HAAAAA!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!! heeee...NYUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! I'll continue if I get enough good reviews. :) you like? 


	3. 

Heero sat on the cold ground, his back pressed up against the hard "foot" of Wing. His knees were drawn against his chest and held there by his bare arms; his head was lowered so that his mess of moss-green hair cast shadows over his face and brooding eyes. Brooding cobalt eyes that were focused intentled on teh body sprawled out not a dozen feet from the Japanese teen.  
  
Duo was still wrapped in the blood stained blanket, though his head has found it's way out of the dark folds. In the soft light of the moon, Duo looked peacefully asleep-his face relaxed; his vibrant eyes closed and his mouth hanging open slightly. His chestnut braid had fallen limply by his head, obscuring his chin. Only if he looked hard could Heero see the crimson blood that matted the other pilot's hair and was smeared carelessly across his forehead.  
  
Duo's cheek twitched and his lips moved numbly. Heero got to his feet and walked over to kneel beside the silent form. Truthfully, Wing's pilot hadn't meant to hit his friend as hard as he had...he'd needed Duo to be still and quiet for the Japanese boy to safely pilot the two away in his Gundam-the easiest way to insure this was to knock the other out. However, Heero's training had never included how much force it took to knock someone briefly unconsious. Actually, the blood had been a little useful-when the other pilots found it, along with Wing missing, they'd be able to confirm that something had happened to the American, in case J ever asked.  
  
Heero fingered the long haired pilot's wound gently-or gently for him, for it still illicetted a moan from the semi-concious boy. Heero couldn't be certain, but he didn't think that he'd given his friend a concussion...Duo would have one massive headache though.  
  
Duo moaned again and the Perfect Soldier sat back on his haunches to watch the violet eyes slowly open. Duo blinked a few times, as though his eyes refused to focus or the pale light, so dim to Heero, was too bright.  
  
"Heero?" Duo croaked, his voice nearly unrecognizable as belonging to the fun-loving pilot.  
  
Heero leaned foward, holding three slim fingers only inches from Duo's face. "How many fingers do you see?" he asked briskly.  
  
Duo stared for a second and blinked once again before answering. "Three." he replied and Heero lowered his hand, satisfied that Deathscythe's pilot would recover without too many complications. "What happened?" Duo questioned. "Where am I?" he twisted his head to look around, but winced immediatly. He lay still from then on.  
  
"You are in a field," Heero answered, thinking the other deserved explanation and unwilling to withhold it from him. "On the edge of a thick forest. It's the only place I could find to conceal Wing well enough." The stoic pilot took a deep breath, preparing himself to do something that he, Heero Yuy, did not do. "I'm sorry I hit you and kidnapped you," he apologized, watching surprise; confusion and anger bloom in the American's expression. He spoke quickly to stop the torrent of words that threatened to spill from Duo's lips. "It was necessary-you were in danger and this was the only thing I could think to do."  
  
Surprise overtook anger and for a moment Duo was quiet, though his mouth hung open, ready to let loose all that ran through his mind. "How was I in danger?" Deathscythe's pilot said at last, when Heero was just beginning to grow edgy-something which didn't happen without good reason to the Perfect Soldier. "And what exactly did you do?" Duo's voice and words were well regulated, but Heero could still detect the confusion and anger that lurked behind them.  
  
"I kidnapped you," Heero said briefly, with his usual eloquince, or lack thereof. "Because I got a mission to kill you and didn't want to complete it."  
  
Silence filled the air and echoed off Wing's heavy frame.  
  
"I have a headache." Duo announced, closing his vibrant eyes. "And I have a lot to think about-would you leave me alone for a while?"  
  
Heero hesitated. "Will you stay?" he asked, fearing that the other pilot would steal his Gundam and return to the safehouse-even though it was obviously painful for Duo to so much as move his head.  
  
Violet eyes snapped open angirly, silently demanding the answers to questions that weighed on btoh boys mind: Heero had kidnapped his friend; knocking him out and scaring him...why should Duo stay? Why should Duo trust his comrade and visa versa? And did Heero even diserve to be trusted?  
  
Angry eyes softened as Duo comprehended what he was seeing in the Perfect Soldier's expression and clear eyes: regret; worry; caring and a soul wrenching plea.  
  
"I give my word that I'll stya," Duo replied, easing some of the anxiety from the Japanese soldier's mind.  
  
"Here," Heero paced his open hand where his now-willing captive could see the tiny pills that rested in his palm. "Pain killers." he explained.  
  
"Not now," Duo replied, and Heero curled his fingers back around the drugs. "Right now I just need to be alone...to think."  
  
Heero nodded, pushing himself to his feet. With a last worried glance at his blanket-wrapped friend, Heero walked away.  
  
Though his mind was occupied by a thousand little thoughts and a hundred internal debated, the boy from the L1 colony cluster stalked into the dark woods behind his mobile suit.   
  
Sitting on the damp ground in the shadow of his looming Gundam, Heero typed a single phraze inan e-mail to his mentor.  
  
Date: Sunday, September 16  
Time: 3:17   
To: j@gd.colonies.org  
Subject: RE: Mission  
From: 01@gp.colonies.org  
  
Mission accomplished.  
  
-01  
  
  
  
TBC 


	4. part4

The laptop's insistant beeping awoke Heero from a slumber that he hadn't realized he'd fallen into. Cracking one of his cobalt eyes, the Perfect Coldier found himself squinting up at the bright sun. Frowning slightly, Wing's pilot pushed himself stiffly to his feet, grabbing his laptop and turning it off before walking around his inert Gundam to find Duo.  
  
The braided boy was where Heero has left him, curled on the ground, wrapped tightly in the blood and dirt stained blanket stolen from the safehouse...One pale arm was streached out and he was resting his head against it...his pouty lips were slightly moise and beneath closed lids, violet eyes twitched in the midst of a dream.  
  
Heero breathed a silent sigh of relief at his partner's safety, and walked quietly over to kneel beside the prone form. The laptop slipped unnoticed from his fingers to land with a faint 'plop' in the dewy grass. Leaning over his friend, Heero shook Duo's blanket-swathed shoulder as gently as he could.  
  
Duo's exquisite eyes flew open faster than Heero had expected, focusing on the Japanese boy with an immediate clarity that made Heero suspect that Deathscyth's pilot hadn't truly been sleeping-at least not as deeply as he'd appeared.  
  
"What..." Heero began uncomfortably, thoughts whirling in his mind, his voice oddly soft. "How do you feel?" He changed his line of questioing abruptly, not certain he was ready to hear the answer to the question that was really plaguing him.  
  
"Better." Duo rasped, closing his eyes slightly as his body relaxed once more. "But my head still hurts!" Violet eyes glared at Heero through thick lashes, making the darker haired pilot feel uncharacteristically uncomfortable.  
  
Bowing his head, Heero mumbled an apology in his native tongue-an apology that Duo chose to ignore.  
  
"So," Duo continued in a cynical sounding voice, a sarcastic and humorless grin finding his mouth, though it didn't nearly touch his eyes. "You have me-what are you going to do with me?"  
  
Startled, heero looked up, trying in vain to fish thoughts and a coherent reply from the dead water that was his mind. "I...I don't know..."  
  
"You don't know?" Duo raised an eyebrow, pushing himself onto his elbow and furthering Heero's dscomfort. "Then why the hell did you kidnap me?"  
  
"I...I..." WIth some difficulty, Heero schooled his face into the stoic Perfect Soldier mask that he'd hidden behind for so long. "It seemed like the safeest thing to do...seemingly follow J's orders without actually doing you any real harm...at least..." Heero let his eyes take on a dangerous, shadowed look. "Until I can figure out whats going on." He felt so much more comfortable in ther Perfect Soldier guise...he felt so much more in control of the situation... "Do you know?" he inquired, raising one eyebrow at his captive, unconsciously mirroring the gesture that Duo had done only minutes earlier.  
  
Violet eyes lowered and Heero had to watch carefully to see that Duo was discreetly biting his lower lip. "No," his voice was soft but filled with such conviction that, even though he refused to look up, Heero trusted him.  
  
Heero's frown deepened. "And THAT is what we do next," Letting a small smile grace his lips, the young Japanese boy extended a calloused hand to his friend. "We can't stay here though...it's already getting too late in the day..."  
  
"Where will we go?" Duo asked, apparently reconciled with the kidnapping, for his voice held no scorn and the only delay in his clasping Heero's hand was when he struggled to free his deceptivly scrany arms from the blanket. He winced ever so slightly, raising his free hand to his head in a small concession to the headache he had to have been feeling while Heero tugged him to his feet. Heero noted the grimace, but kept his comments and worries wisely to himself.  
  
"Somewhere no one will find us-not even J or the other pilots," As he spoke, Heero started climbing up his recliming Gundam, discreetly keeping an eye on his long haired friend in case his already unsteady steps faultered dangerously. "Some place I've had ready in case of an emergency."  
  
Duo's steps were surprisingly nimble, but painfully deliberate as he followed his Japanese friend up to Wing's coc-pit, clutching the soiled blanket tightly around his chilly body. "Why didn't we just go there first?" He asked, trying to balance as comfortably as he could while Heero opened Wing's hatch. His head was pounding and he felt slightly dizzy, but he refused to let Heero see these things-at least, he refused as much as he could...  
  
"Too dark..." Heero replied, his voice barely above a mumble. "And I was worried."  
  
"Worried?" Duo asked, staring at his olive skinned friend incrediously.  
  
"About you." Heero admitted, his voice nearly inaudible as he slid into Wing's pilot sea with practiced ease. "Now get in," he extended his hand once again, his worry overriding any conflict his mind might have. "I want to be going."  
  
The corners of Duo's mouth turned downward in a small frown, but he tightly grasped Heero's outstreached hand-silently grateful for the support-and clambered into the the cramped coc-pit without arguing.  
  
Moments later, the massive Gundam left the ground in a cloud of stirred up dust and fallen leaves, heading for parts unknown.  
  
  
  
  
note: sorry it's short...I hope it's coherent. It's 7:40 AM and I haven't slept, so it very well may not be...ugh. Well, hope you like it. ^.^ -Harm- 


End file.
